


You Can Trust Us

by LunaXXMoon1 (orphan_account)



Series: Crack/Serious fics [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 09:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13923948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LunaXXMoon1
Summary: I asked for permission from ladyjssem to post this! It's a crossover idea that was stuck in my head since forever!Anywho, it's a crossover with their story, 'Freedom of Your Own', and the pre-skeletons of 'A House of Skeletons, One Badass Child.'Warning!: is full of silliness and memes! Maybe you'll laugh, Idk.





	You Can Trust Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyjssem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyjssem/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Freedom of Your Own](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12492276) by [ladyjssem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyjssem/pseuds/ladyjssem). 



> The person who the original story belongs to is ladyjssem, eho gave me permission to do this.
> 
> It's full of memes and crack, and probably will make you crack a smile.

"HOW DID WE GET LOST?" Papyrus cried, flailing his arms in the air, and sighing heavily. Sans chuckled, giving Papyrus 'The Look™'. Papyrus took a step back, sniffling a little.

"riginal' don't be an ass" Red drawled, scoffing, before going over to Papyrus and giving him a hug. Papyrus gladly accepted it, sniffling small tears. Stretch gave papyrus a hug before saying "i know what will cheer you up".

Stretch cleared his throat, before saying in a narrator's voice "i wanna be a yoyo man!" he cried. "make me a yoyo man!" but the yoyo master did not answer,  
he just kept on yo-ing".

That got a chuckle out of Papyrus, but it got a helluva better reaction out of Edge. Edge was on the ground, rolling around, tears coming out of his eyes. Seeing that, made Papyrus feel more happy.

Suddenly, Edge got up, sharpness in his eyes. "WHAT'S WRONG?" Blue asked, raising a skeletal eyebrow. "SOMEBODY IS HERE" Edge speculated, picking up a rock, and handing it to Stretch. "THROW THE ROCK DIRECTLY IN THIS DIRECTION" Edge ordered, pointing at a direction that seemed there to be nothing.

"any specific speed?" Stretch asked, winding up his arm. "101.5 MPH" Edge ordered, and at that moment, he threw it. And in fact, a person DID show up, as did multiple skeletons did. Plus one human.

"damn! what the hell! that hurt!" The skeleton yelled. It was in fact another Stretch. Berry sniggered, trying to cover his giggled, and so was his brother. "IT WAS SUPPOSED TO, IDIOT" Edge rolled his off, putting a hand on his hip.

"who the hell are you?" Stretch asked, glaring at the rude visitor. The other red eyes seemed to widen. This was Boss! Edge chuckled, propping one of his heeled boots onto a high stone.

"I'M THE BAD GUY" Edge growled, smirking, letting out a major amount of Killer Intent. Stretch's eyes widened, as he summoned some gaster blasters. However, Edge didn't panic.

Before the blasters went off, he was hit by an orange bone, losing a fair amount of HP for a guy with only one. "OH I'M SORRY! MY HAND _SLIPPED_ ". Papyrus said, walking over, and picking up the long bone.

"y-you would defend this guy?" The other Stretch asked, the blasters unsummoning because of his focus slipping. You could hear a sound in the background.

_'What the fuck, Richard?'_

Edge immediately dropped the pose, and went into a more relaxed one, and racing toward the sound, which happened to be Red watching a meme compilation with everyone except him and Papyrus.

"WELL, FUCK YOU TOO" Edge growled, and the whole group flipped him off, to which he flipped them back, both of his hands out. Edge scoffed, turning toward the others, his cheeks puffed.

"BLACKMAIL~" Blue cooed as a flash of light was shined in Edge's face. "COT DAMMIT ELIZABETH" Edge growled, facepalming at his idiocy. Suddenly, a rock was thrown at him, from the other stretch.

However, It didn't reach him as a coat of blue magic stopped it. "now, as much edge's assholeness may get to you, i still love the dude and cannot allow him to get hit" Sans yawned, before his left eye lighting up.

"however, if you still do want to fight, you can always step up to the plate, and get your ass beat by all of us. your choice" Sans grinned, as all the skeleton's eyes lit up, said skeletons grinning sadistically.

"How about we all go in the house and calm down?" The human asked, with a small smile. Red rolled his eyes, before scoffing. "sure, why not?" Red said, pushing passed the human. "but before we do" Red grinned.

Red closed his eyes and yelled, an obvious laugh in his voice "Few times I've been around that track, So it's not just gonna happen like that"

"Cause I ain't no hollaback girl!" Were the multiple replies of the visiting skeletons, plus that one human girl. Said human lady pushed red playfully, chuckling, and snorting, very unladylike.

Red grinned at the lady, before walking in, his family following him. The other skeletons were glaring at the weird visitors, and they did NOT like them, even the original Papyrus, who everyone liked.

"I CAN FEEL THE SALT EMANATING, JUST LITERALLY FLOODING THIS ROOM" Berry stated. The other ink grabbed him by the scarf. "If you don't like it, then why are you here?" The ink scoffed, growling a little.

"wait ink- don't argue with boss like that! He-" The other red started before he was cut off sharply by Edge. "LAST TIME I CHECKED, I WASN'T ANYONE'S BOSS, UNLESS I WORK WITH YOU, WHICH SINCE LAST TIME I HAVE CHECK, YOU DO NOT" Edge said, smiling softly.

The sans looked up at Edge with widened eyes. He looked as if he was about to cry from happiness, and that was a hard thing to do, seeing as he was still very edgy from underfell.

"HOLY- PLEASE DON'T CRY" Edge said, trying to move closer to the sans, and at that, very awkwardly. "yay. awkward brother relationship." Red said sarcastically in the background.

"EZ CLAP!" Papyrus cheered in the background. The human, and Papyrus were both talking about... Something. "whaaaaat are you guys talking about?" Sans asked, sliding in the conversation.

"NOTHING, YOU HARD SPAGHETTI" Papyrus insulted. (It wasn't really an insult, but sans was still offended to some level.) Sans gasped dramatically, as he draped an arm over his eyesockets.

"oh, I'm _so_  insluted.." Sans said, emphasizing every word. Papyrus snorted, before turning to talk to the human. Sans could basically _feel_  the heavy glares on him. How could he tell them that he's not here to fight?

  
Suddenly, a bright idea popped into his head. "slim, come over here, i have a plan.." Sans beckoned, before said skeleton walked over, talking to the sans.

When they were done talking, slim called over edge, who seemed confused on wh- Slim had interrupted Edge's train of thought when he kissed him, tongue and everything.

Slim's tongue snaked among Edge's jaw sneakily, and only then is when Edge gave him an entrance. This gave Slim enough time to slip his tongue in, tasting Edge's blackberry taste, and Edge tasting Slim's syrupy taste.

After a few minutes, they parted, both panting heavily from lack of air. They stared into each other's eye lights, before kissing again, more intense than the last time.

"GAY" Berry said, nonchalantly, as if it was an everyday thing. "I AM PAN" Edge replied, before going back to kiss slim. The other skeletons could not believe it. Those two male skeletons, were kissing.

"WHAT'S WRONG?" Papyrus asked, looking up at the gaping faces of the others. "T-they just kissed" G said, still pretty shell shocked. Papyrus looked over to red, who looked bored. Red saw his glimpse, before winking at him, and pulling on his shirt, to meet his eye level, before kissing him.

This time, Red and Papyrus kissing, was slow and tranquil. No rushing or fast paced kissing, just nice and slow. Though there were times Papyrus got inpatient and started to whine, red drew him back on, with his soft chuckle.

"So, you are all...gay?" Ink asked, tilting his head. Edge looked offended, as he had just mentioned his sexuality. "most of us are pan or bi" Stretch answered, as per most of the skeletons were preoccupied.

The human was blushing saying that they were cool with everything. Stretch laughed, before winking at the flustered girl. "it's okay, we aren't really like that, unless we just really want to show affection, or we're trying to prove a point" Stretch explained, with a soft smile.

...He still felt the glaring.

 


End file.
